


My Younger Brother

by Wishmaker1028



Series: My Younger Brother [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: In this alternate universe story, Luigi plans to leave Mushroom Kingdom - possibly for good. What brought this on, you ask? Find out in this story! This diverges from the original Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, which took place two years prior. Rewritten, obviously. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was hanging high as the birds flew across the blue sky. An Italian man wearing a green long sleeved dress shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and a green hat with a _"L"_ on it. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a small black mustache. His name was Luigi Manfredi, the younger brother of Mario Manfredi, the hero of Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had it all, even the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. Luigi was watching television in his chair. That's when he heard barking from outside. Luigi was living in the big mansion for quite sometime now and even though it was a bit away ways from the kingdom, he could go into town with a matter of minutes in case he was needed. Luigi looked outside and saw his puppy in the front yard. But not just any puppy. This puppy was a ghost from Evershade Valley, where Professor E Gadd was studying ghosts but that was another story for the moment. The professor called the species Polterpup and the name just stuck. The green hated plumber looked outside and saw the Polterpup he called Spettro.

"What is it boy," Luigi asked.

Spettro pointed as Luigi saw someone coming up the walkway. Whomever it was wearing a red colored hat. _'Mario,'_ Luigi thought.

Luigi turned to Spettro and requested, "Quick, out of sight!"

Spettro obliged as it disappeared. Luigi quickly grabbed a gardening shovel - to make it look like it had been planning a garden. The reason he was hiding Spettro was a different story. Like Luigi anticipated, Mario was coming through the front gates. Mario was wearing a red long sleeved dress shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and a red hat with a _"M"_ on it. He also had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a big black mustache. Even though Mario was older by a few minutes, Luigi was slightly taller.

"Planting a garden," Mario asked, slightly amused.

Luigi shrugged as he answered, "Yeah but apparently, I'm no good at it."

Mario laughed at this, turning sad and started to ask, "Luigi...are you...?"

Luigi looked at Mario as he twirled around his fingers nervously. Recently, Luigi was tossing around ideas to become a wanderer, to figure out what he wanted to do in his life. Mario didn't like the idea of his baby brother being so far away without him. But he knew that he had to accept it. Whether or not he liked it.

"Really leaving," Luigi finished, noticing that Mario didn't want to finish his question. Mario nodded sadly as Luigi sighed and approached the man in red. He placed a hand on his shoulder, rather gently. "It's time I head out on my own," Luigi answered, cryptically.

Mario hung his head as he asked, "When will you be back?"

"Probably never," Luigi barely answered.

The red hatted plumber looked up at Luigi, in shock. Did he say _'probably never'_? Apparently, he did as Luigi wasn't looking Mario in the eye.

Mario finally asked, "What, why?"

Luigi sighed as he answered, carefully, "You belong here. You have the princess of the kingdom. What do I have? This mansion...that's it... So, I'm leaving by the end of this week."

Mario knew that was true, much to his dismay. While Luigi did confess his feelings to Daisy, it ended badly. Daisy just wasn't interested. Mario was snapped out of his thought when he heard a scream. Mario and Luigi both sighed, knowing that this meant trouble.

"Looks like duty calls," Mario said, pushing this unhappy business aside.

Luigi stated, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Mario nodded as he went ahead and once he was out of earshot, Spettro appeared next to Luigi. The ghost pup whined, obviously upset that his master had to keep him hidden from Mario.

Luigi scratched Spettro on top of his head and said, "Don't worry, boy. You won't have to hide from anyone here anymore after Mario and I save Princess Peach...again."

Spettro wagged his tail and licked Luigi's face, as if to say _'good luck'_. With that, Luigi left.

...

-Flashback: 6 days ago-

_Professor E Gadd (who was an old man with one strand of white hair, one tooth, swirling glasses, wearing a lab coat, a red undershirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes) finally managed to find where King Boo was hiding out with the last piece of the Dark Moon...and the painting of Mario. Just recently, King Boo had returned to seek revenge on Luigi and the professor. That's when he grabbed Mario and entrapped him in a painting again. Luigi had just defeated the King Boo and took the last piece of the Dark Moon. Luigi celebrated and the illusion faded into where the shrine was. Luigi looked around, scared. That's when he saw the painting of Mario. Luigi ran over to it, his heart pounding in his chest. Mario needed to be free so he could continue being the Mushroom Kingdom's hero._

_"Mario," Luigi asked, knocking on the painting._

_Luigi was so upset by this that he didn't even noticed that Professor E Gadd pixelated himself in. The professor placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder and pointed at Luigi's Dark Light device. Luigi smiled as he shined it on the painting, making Mario return to normal. Mario smiled at his brother and shook his hand, thanking Luigi for saving his life. Luigi smiled simply, a lot on his mind and heart. The toads that were working for the professor were also pixelated in, holding the other pieces of the Dark Moon. Luigi went over to them as Mario and Professor E Gadd watched. The Dark Moon fixed itself magically, sending out a pulse to settle down all of the ghosts. Mario came over to Luigi and looked up. Mario was proud of Luigi, he truly was a hero. After Professor E Gadd released all of the ghosts that Luigi caught, they celebrated with the professor, Mario, and the Toads. Polterpup - who had also returned to normal - walked over to Luigi, sadly. The ghost pup obviously felt bad for all that it did while the Dark Moon was out of the sky. Polterpup looked at Luigi with sad eyes. No longer afraid of the ghost pup, he waved to him._

_"Hey doggie," said Luigi._

_Polterpup jumped up into Luigi's arms, happily. Polterpup licked Luigi a few times, making the green hatted plumber smile._

_"That's my bro," Mario stated, proudly._

_Luigi blushed - a little embarrassed as a greenie ghost took their picture. After the flash, Mario fainted._

_"Mario," Luigi cried out, worried._

_Professor E Gadd was the first to Mario's side as he stated, "Goodness, we better get him back to the lab!"_

_Luigi nodded as Polterpup whined. Even though the ghost pup didn't really know Mario that well, he was still important to Luigi..._

...

_A few hours later, Luigi was at Professor E Gadd's mansion. The ghosts all looked worried as did Polterpup. Luigi was the most worried. He had to write to the princess that everything was okay, leaving out the details of what happened and reassured that Mario and he would return in a few days. Finally, Professor E Gadd stepped out of his room._

_"How is he, Professor," Luigi asked, worried._

_"He lost his memory again," Professor E Gadd answered, shaking his head._

_Luigi sighed, relieved, surprising the professor._

_The professor asked, "Why are you breathing a sigh of relief?"_

_Luigi answered, "Truthfully, I wanted Mario to forget this so I can leave Mushroom Kingdom. I would like to be your partner. I have no reason to return to Mushroom Kingdom, I'm not the hero there. Mario is."_

_Polterpup whined sadly as Professor E Gadd thought it over._

_He answered, "Alright my boy. You can be my partner."_

_Luigi smiled as he pumped his fist in the air, victorious. He was going to be the best partner and ghost catcher._

-End of Flashback-

_.._

 

_Wishmaker1028: Okay, that's the end to the first chapter of this new story. I hope everyone likes this. And the T rated stuff is going to be coming soon, don't worry. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

After saving the kingdom, defeating Bowser, and saving Peach (which was all typical); Peach declared to have a dinner in Mario's honor. She also invited Luigi to also honor him. Luigi hated formal dinners but agreed to go. That just meant that he didn't have to cook, especially if he was planning to leave Mushroom Kingdom soon. Polterpup looked up and saw that Luigi put on a black bow-tie and a black dress jacket.

Luigi asked, "How's it look?" Spettro barked a few times, licking Luigi's face. Luigi laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Obviously I look great."

Spettro panted, wagging its tail. Luigi laughed more as he played with his ghost pup and fed him before he left for the castle. He was glad that Spettro was a ghost, there was no need to worry about pet hair. Although, it took Luigi awhile to get dry after the bunch of kisses that Spettro gave him.

...

Luigi arrived at the castle and got a very big surprise. To start with and first off, his best friend, Violet Jasmine Calico was there. She had shoulder length brown hair, stunning green eyes, a scar on her left cheek, wearing a stunning short sleeved purple dress that hugged her curves beautifully, and white flat dress shoes. Violet wounded up in the Mushroom Kingdom about a year ago, after Luigi had saved Mario from King Boo the first time. She was very brave and smart. She had become friends with Peach very quickly.

Luigi stammered, blushing, "V - Vi...?"

Violet saw him, hugged him tightly and gushed, "You made it, Weegie!"

Luigi felt his heart beating in his chest as he held her close. In that moment, no matter how cold her body was, it felt like it was just the two of them. Violet parted from the hug, seeing that Princess Peach and Mario joined them. Peach had long blonde hair with deep blue eyes, wearing a short sleeved pink princess dress and a golden tiara with a light sapphire in it. They all had long, sad smiles.

Mario stated, "There you are bro."

Peach sadly added, "Glad that you made it..." Luigi looked at Violet and then back at Mario. Seeing his confused face, Mario took his hand and lead his baby brother to the dining hall. Everyone in the kingdom had turned out to be there. Above their heads was a banner that read: _'Goodbye, Luigi. We will miss you very much'_. Luigi was almost in tears as he was really surprised by this. They were all here to say goodbye to him. Peach turned to Luigi with her sad smile on her face. She explained, "After Mario told me that you were leaving soon, we knew that we all had to get together and say goodbye to you."

"Thank you, your majesty," Luigi said, as he bowed.

Peach was surprised as was everyone else and Luigi went over to the dinner. Eventually, the others joined him. Violet kept glancing over at Luigi. She looked into his blue eyes and knew that something happened. Something that he was hiding. But what was it...? And why would he hide it from his brother, his best friend, and...her?

...

Meanwhile, King Bowser was hearing the commotion from the castle.

Bowser boomed, "What in the world is going on?!"

A Koopa reported, "Sir, it appears that all of the citizens of the kingdom have gathered at the castle."

"Mmmfh, probably to thank that no good Mario," Bowser said, gruffly.

The Koopa looked nervous as he stated, "Actually, it is to say goodbye to Greenie, since he is leaving Mushroom Kingdom in a few days."

Bowser perked up at this as his eyes widen.

"Greenie is leaving," Bowser repeated, surprised.

The Koopa nodded and stated, "Yes, sometime by the end of this week."

Bowser smirked darkly and replied, "Well, what kind of neighbors would we be if we didn't give him a proper goodbye...?" The Koopa smiled at this as he nodded. Bowser stated, "Then, by the end of the week, Greenie will have one heck of a send off party!"

With that, the evil king started to plot for the attack after cackling so evilly but it wasn't enough to gain the attention of the partying and dining toads of Mushroom Kingdom.

...

Speaking of the toads, most of them were taking and that's when Toadsworth came over to Luigi. He looked very sad. He placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder, capturing the green hated plumber's shoulder. Luigi looked up at him.

"We're going to miss you, sonny," Toadsworth said, choking back tears.

Both Manfredi brothers were like sons to him, even though he was too stubborn to admit it aloud. He felt the same about Peach and Violet. Luigi smiled softly, bringing Toadsworth into a warm and gentle hug. Toadsworth couldn't hold it anymore. He started to cry, holding Luigi. Mario, Peach, and Violet looked on at the sad scene with tears in their eyes.

Luigi pulled away from Toadsworth and said, tearing, "I'll miss you too...Dad."

Toadsworth busted into tears, proud that Luigi called him that and sad that the youngest Mandfredi brother was leaving.

"I love you my son," Toadsworth cried.

"I love you too, Dad," Luigi replied, sniffling.

Peach rubbed her eyes, tearing, as she approached Luigi. Luigi bowed in front of her again as some slow music started. Peach took his hand and he lead her out to the dance floor. The two danced slowly as Peach looked at Luigi, with tears in her eyes.

"We're all going to miss you, Luigi," Peach said, sadly.

Luigi stated, "I'm gonna miss you all too. But I have to do this. It is time I find out who I am."

_'And step out of Mario's shadow without him remembering about King Boo or what happen with the ghosts and the professor,'_ the green hated plumber thought. Peach saw that Violet approached them and looked at Peach, as if she was begging to dance with Luigi. Peach respectfully bowed to her as they traded places. Luigi feverishly blushed as they danced gracefully on the dance floor. It was like they were the only ones on the dance floor. Violet looked up at Luigi as she was extremely close to him. He leaned down as their lips touched. On that dance floor, the green hated plumber and the sacred violet ice shared their first dance and kiss.

...

After dinner and the dance, Luigi was finally home and a bit tired from the dinner and dance. He took off the bow-tie and jacket as Polterpup greeted his master with a ton of ghostly doggy kisses. Luigi laughed at this as someone in the shadows gasped at the sight. Luigi spun around, still holding Spettro in his arms. Luigi's eyes went wide in shock as he saw the person standing in the shadows...

_..._

 

_Wishmaker1028: Well, that's the end of the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi couldn't believe it for standing there was Violet, still in her dress from the dance. And she looked purely shocked at the sight. Spettro jumped out of Luigi's arms and growled at the stranger.

Luigi stated, "Polterpup, its okay, that's Vi!"

Violet extended her hand to him and added, "He's right, I'm friendly."

Spettro sniffed it. Even though Violet was a bit spooked by the fact - that not only did Luigi have a pet - but he was also a ghost. Spettro finally calmed down, licked her hand, wagging his tail. Violet giggled as Luigi breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close..." He mumbled.

"I thought you were afraid of ghosts?" Violet asked him. Luigi sighed. He figured that he might as well tell her what was going on. She deserved to know since she liked him...and vice versa. He sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Violet blushed, sitting down to him. As Luigi explained what happened between him and Professor E Gadd, Spettro played with Violet. Violet adored Spettro, he was really a sweet pup - ghost or not. By the time that Luigi finished his story, Spettro sat down in Violet's lap. The ghost pup was completely balled up, happily against Violet's stomach. Violet giggled at this. She looked at Luigi and asked, "So, Mario doesn't remember what happened both times...at all?"

Luigi shook his head and answered, "Nope, he even started calling me Weegie again but he always called me that, even before our parents died."

Upon hearing this, Violet perked up. This was the first time that Luigi had actually mentioned that. Violet was curious about what happened but she wasn't. She didn't want to hurt Luigi's feelings. Spettro moved off of her lap, allowing her to approach Luigi. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

She asked, gently, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I would like that," Luigi answered.

He took a deep breath and let his memories do the talking for him, since he was still sensitive to it...

...

-Flashback-

_Mario and Luigi were about 15 were being dropped off at a party with a few of their friends. It was evening and the pleasant day turned into a terrible thunderstorm. Luigi, even though he was 15, hid in the closet of a guest room in the castle fearful of storms and especially thunderstorms. Mario called their parents, Mario Sr. and Lucinda, (since he didn't want to leave Luigi alone) that the boys could stay over for the night til the storm blew over. Mario Sr. and Lucinda agreed to this, giving their boys a goodbye hug and kiss. However, it was the last one that they ever got. The road that Mario Sr. and Lucinda drove on was too wet and their father lost control of the car, flipping it over a cliff several times before it finally stopped. Both parents were dead instantly. Mario was shocked by this by blaming Luigi but eventually healed over time. Luigi...was a different story. He believe that Mario was right when Mario blamed him for what happened. Mario apologized for it and Luigi forgave him. Ever since, the two stuck together..._

-End of Flashback-

...

Violet was in tears after the story and Spettro whined sadly.

"Aw, Weegie... I'm sorry," she said, with a sniffle.

"It was a long time ago, before we even became the heroes of the kingdom," Luigi further explained, "And we didn't remember what happened when we were babies either."

Violet perked up and asked, "You mean during the attack with the Shroobs?" Luigi nodded as Violet thought of something. She asked him, "Wait... Didn't Professor E Gadd invent that time machine?"

Luigi explained, "Yeah, Mario remembers that but when it comes to the ghost things that I did, he doesn't remember at all."

"So you can't tell him about Spettro," Violet asked, as she saw the ghost pup leaning on her legs.

Spettro had his tongue out, panting a little.

Luigi shook his head and answered, "Nope, not even about the picture."

"What picture," Violet asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luigi waved his first finger as he opened the first dresser drawer, taking out a frame. He handed it to Violet, who looked at it. She saw Professor E Gadd, Mario, and Luigi surrounded by ghosts and Polterpup.

She smiled as she looked at Luigi and told him, "It's a very nice picture... But I thought you were afraid of ghosts and never wanted to hunt them again?"

Luigi sighed as he answered, "The first time around, that was purely an accident plus I needed to save Mario. The second time around, the professor didn't give me much choice. As much as I hate ghost catching and being afraid of ghosts all together, Spettro can't live here. The minute Mario sees him, he'll flip out and might try to harm Spettro. Plus, I'm not much of the hero type in his eyes or standards. Being a ghost catcher is the one thing I'm good at."

_..._

 

_Wishmaker1028: Well; there is your cliffhanger, explanation, and a flashback all in one chapter! Wow, I'm good! Anyways, what will Violet's reaction be to all of this? Find out in chapter 4! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Violet was truly surprised but proud. She knew that Luigi had his heart set on this, despite the fact that he was dead wrong about not being a hero in Mario's eyes. He was a lot braver than Mario by facing his fears and allowing ghosts to scare him silly. Violet was pretty sure that the ghosts liked Luigi to capture them because of it. She giggled at that. Luigi looked at her, his face as red as a tomato. She was the only girl he ever liked. Sure, he liked Peach but only as a friend. Violet...was different...very different. Luigi was glad that they kissed otherwise, she would've never known about his crush on her. He was too shy to tell her. Mario was different. When he liked it girl, he wasn't shy at all.

Luigi looked at her and whispered, "V - Violet?"

"Yes Weegie?" Violet asked, looking at Luigi. She saw that his face was red and hers was too. Luigi leaned in shyly. Violet did the same, just as shy. Spettro playfully pushed Luigi's legs as he ran by. That knocked the two of them into a passionate kiss. Violet's eyes widen in surprise but then she relaxed and returned the kiss. Luigi held Violet in his arms as her hands went on his chest. The two of them were in heaven as they made out, Spettro was at their feet and wagging his tail. Luigi was the one to break it, catching his breath. Violet did the same, as their eyes were locked. Both of their faces were a beat red. That's when Violet knew, she had to tell him. She had to tell him what was on her mind... She confessed, "You will always be a hero to me, Luigi James Manfredi."

Spettro wagged his tail happily. Luigi chuckled at his ghost pup, making Violet smile.

Luigi turned to her as he replied, "Thank you, Violet. That means a lot to me."

Violet nodded as she begged, "Please stay in touch with me...?"

She looked down at the floor, her hands still on his chest. Luigi felt her body temperature going down more than usual. He placed his hand under her chin, making her look into his eyes. Luigi didn't want to go either but Professor E Gadd was expecting him by the end of the week. After all, Luigi promised.

"I will," he said, as he brought her in for another kiss.

Violet returned it as Spettro continued to wag his tail, glad that Luigi finally had his girl. Violet was the one to break it this time as a thought crossed her mind.

She asked, "What about Bowser? What will you do if he shows up when you leave?"

Luigi answered, "I don't know and I rather not think about that scenario."

Unknown to either of them, Bowser was planning to strike that day and take over Mushroom Kingdom by kidnapping Princess Peach - again.

...

The end of the week finally came and the week seemed to have flown by. Peach, Violet, Mario, and Toadsworth were standing on the pathway to the docks. Violet had taken Spettro and he was at her feet, invisible. No one really knew he was there except - of course - Luigi and Violet. Anyways, Mario hugged his younger brother and Luigi returned it.

"I'm gonna miss you, Weegie," Mario stated, teasing Luigi a bit.

Luigi started to say, in a warning tone, "Mario..."

The red hated plumber smiled at him and said, "Relax, bro. I was teasing."

Luigi sighed as he stated, "Yep, should've seen that coming."

Everyone busted up laughing at this. Peach hugged Luigi next, giving Mario sometime to figure out what to say to him.

"You are always welcomed back home, Luigi Manfredi," Peach told him.

Luigi smiled and replied, returning the hug, "Thank you, your majesty - Peach."

Peach smiled as this was the first time that he had used her first name, in awhile, instead of her title. Toadsworth went next and hugged Luigi as he returned it.

"Take care, son," Toadsworth said, with tears in his eyes.

"I will, dad," Luigi stated, with a proud smile and tears in his eyes as well.

Unlike Mario, Luigi wasn't afraid to show his emotions whether he was scared or happy or sad. He never hide any emotion from his family or his friends. Mario was trying to figure out what to say to his younger brother but nothing was coming out. Violet went last after Toadsworth, hugging Luigi.

She whispered in his ear, "Please stay safe and don't forget who you are..."

"I will, I promise," Luigi whispered in her ear.

He kissed her cheek as she smiled at him. Finally, Mario came up something to say to Luigi.

Mario came over to Luigi and said, "Luigi, thank you for always being there for me. For supporting me. For holding me even when I was being a jerk to you. Damn it, Luigi, just...thank you."

Luigi was a bit surprised that Mario swore but let it slide.

"T - thanks M - Mario," Luigi replied, looking down at his shoes.

Mario was puzzled at first for some strange reason. He wasn't expecting Luigi to look down at his shoes...nor for his reply to sound so familiar... _'Why does that reply sound familiar,'_ Mario thought, confused. Breaking him out of his thoughts was Luigi himself, hugging Mario. Mario was a bit startled at first but eventually returned it.

"Please stay safe, bro," Luigi begged, worried about Bowser.

Before Mario could say anything, there was a rumble on the ground, making everyone jump up - startled.

"What was that, by boogity," Toadsworth asked.

Suddenly, Koopas came out of nowhere, surrounding them. Spettro got instantly protective of Peach, stepping in front of her, even though he was still invisible. Mario, Violet, and Luigi got ready to attack but just as suddenly Shy Guys also surrounded them. Bowser came down the path that Luigi was going to take to Professor E Gadd's place.

Bowser asked, eyeing Luigi, "OH, YOU ARE PLANNING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO ME, GREENIE?"

Everyone was freaking out seeing the Koopa King again.

Peach asked, freaked, "What is he doing here?!"

"I don't know but I'm gonna send him back to his hell hole," Mario answered, pissed off.

Mario activated his Firebrand. Violet followed suit, activating her Aurora Nine. Luigi was about to activate his Thunderhand when Mario stopped him.

"Mario, what are you doing," Luigi asked, surprised.

"Leave this to me, go," Mario answered, his eyes firm.

He had made up his mind, it was time that they parted ways.

"Let me help you get rid of these guys first," Luigi stated.

With that, he activated his Thunderhand. Peach smiled as Violet froze the goons surrounding them. Mario went for Bowser. However, since the Koopa King was used to fire, Mario's attacks did no good. Before Luigi could suggest that they could switch places, Bowser smacked Mario away as if he was a fly. Mario groaned as Luigi quickly whispered to Spettro.

"Spettro, make Peach disappear," Luigi said.

Spettro obeyed, touching his paw to Peach's dress. Within a second, she disappeared, freaking out Bowser. Luigi zapped the ground behind the Koopa King and he got shocked, hitting his head on the ground. With that, Bowser was out cold. When the Koopas and the Shy Guys came to, they saw Bowser and quickly retreated, even though Bowser was heavy to carry. Peach reappeared, freaked out as Polterpup returned to Daisy's side. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief when no one was looking and they all blame it on Peach's Wish Power. Finally, Luigi was cleared to go.

Luigi turned to Mario and stated, "You did it again, Mario."

Mario was about to protest but Luigi was almost gone, waving goodbye. Spettro was walking alongside of the green hated plumber, staying invisible. Peach, Violet (with tears in her eyes), Toadsworth, and all of the Toads were waving goodbye.

Mario ran to the edge of the path and yelled, "Good luck, Luigi, and may we meet again!"

"We will, Mario, count on it," Luigi yelled back, much to Mario's surprise.

And with that, he was out of sight.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Okay, not much of a goodbye or a battle but whoever said that the first battle was hard in the first place? Hahaha. Oh, you think its over? Not in a long shot! We still have a story to tell! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Two years later..._

The night was quiet. The stars hang in the sky as did the quarter moon. Crickets played their melody as everyone slept peacefully. Mario Manfredi also slept peacefully in the palace. Next to him was Princess Peach. Recently, about 6 months ago, Mario had finally proposed to Peach. She gleefully accepted, much to Bowser's protests and the celebration of the entire Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi's Island, and Sarasaland. Despite the engagement, Bowser's attempts to kidnap Peach increased. Even though Bowser wasn't really threatening to her anymore since she was engaged to Mario, he told her that he would feel better if he moved into the castle. He had been really lonely since Luigi had left. But even more now since - about a month ago - Luigi's letters stopped for a strange reason. Mario thought that Luigi was in trouble...still did. But Luigi never did tell Mario where he was, so Mario couldn't go chasing after him and bring him home. Not that Luigi would listen to reason, Mario figured.

...

Violet felt bad for holding her tongue for so long but she continued, for Luigi's sake...and Mario's. One of the ghosts - by accident - went too far in scaring Luigi silly and he lost his left arm in a big explosion. Professor E Gadd managed to give Luigi a fake arm and it was like nothing had happened. But Luigi was scared to tell Mario, in fear that Mario would go chasing after him. She look at the last letter he wrote her, which came in yesterday.

He had wrote, _'Violet, you have to continue to hold your tongue. This isn't easy hiding this from Mario, I know. But Professor E Gadd said the King Boo is somehow getting stronger and we think that somehow Bowser Jr. might be involved, we aren't too sure. We want to make sure but before we get Mario involved...if we get him involved at all, it is still risky for him to know. I'm really having trouble writing this letter, I'm literally choking back tears. I was never good controlling my emotions, never was. But I get ghost pains from my left arm at times. I tell Professor E Gadd about that and he said that it is normal for a person who had lost a limb to feel that. Anyways, I miss you my sweet Violet. Spettro and I think of you everyday. You're probably settled down by now but I can't stop thinking of you. Hopefully, I can come home soon and see you and everyone. Do me a favor when I return. I_ _f you are with someone, bring them to meet me. I wanna make sure that you are being taken care of. If not...then I'll know that you are waiting for me. I love you, Violet, forever. And I always will. -Luigi J. Manfredi.'_

Violet sniffled. He knew her better than that but she guessed that he still had his doubts. She was there for him when he lost his left arm. Poor Professor E Gadd had passed out from the drama. Spettro acted very bravely, getting help for Luigi. He got Luigi back to the Bunker after the explosion, he went to get Violet after the professor passed out, and got the doctor. Violet was really proud of the ghost pup, he proved to be a very good friend and pet to Luigi. Luigi and Violet stayed together as Luigi had his surgeries. The green hated ghost hunter was scared but felt better that the sacred violet ice was there. Violet knew that she had to see Luigi again, she had to tell him about Mario and Peach's engagement. Plus that she was going to wait for him. She decided that she will start going over there tomorrow, since it was already past one a.m. She always read Luigi's letters late at night so no one would catch her. She turned off her light and got comfy.

"Good night, my sweet Weegie..." Violet whispered as in an instant, she was asleep.

...

In Evershade Valley, Luigi had just caught some Slammer ghosts. Spettro wagged his tail as Luigi did his victory pose. He was used to being up super late because the best part of being a ghost hunter, he could sleep in as late as he wanted. Anyways, his Dual Scream rang loudly, surprising him like it always did.

Luigi opened it and answered, "Hello?"

Professor E Gadd stated, _"Luigi! Nice job capturing those Slammers!"_

"Thanks," Luigi replied.

Professor E Gadd responded, _"Hold on to your hat, I'll bring you and Spettro back."_

With that, the connection went out as Luigi put it back in his pocket. Spettro licked Luigi's face, making the green hated ghost hunter smile.

"Thanks boy," Luigi said, petting his dog as they were pixelated back to the Bunker.

A few hours later, Luigi turned in as Spettro slept on the ground.

...

The very next morning, Mario woke up and saw Peach sound asleep next to him. She was breathing calmly with a sweet smile on her face. Mario also smiled, stroking her long blonde hair gently out of her face. She came closer to the source, making Mario smile more. Her eyes eventually opened as she saw Mario, she smiled.

"Good morning, Mario," Peach said, softly.

"Good morning, Peach," Mario stated, just as softly.

"How did you sleep," she asked.

He smiled as he answered, "Peacefully, what about you?"

"Blissfully," she answered, with a blush.

Mario chuckled as kissed Peach, even though she was still a bit sleepy. Peach closed her eyes eventually and returned the kiss. Either one of them couldn't wait to get married and rule Mushroom Kingdom together - for as long as they could. However, unknown to Mario and Peach, a plot in Koopa Kingdom was slowly starting to reveal itself and it was going to involve bringing the Manfredi brothers back together again...

...  


_Wishmaker1028: Cliffhanger time! Not my best cliffhanger but I am trying to improve. Not that easy but they can be done and they will be done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	6. Chapter 6

After eating a rather large breakfast, Toadsworth started to get Mario's tuxedo ready for the wedding. As he was being fitted, the red hated plumber sighed sadly. The blue spotted toad that was taking Mario's measurements perked up at this.

"What's the matter, Mario," Blue Toad asked.

Mario answered, depressed, "I just wish Luigi was here to see all of this. I don't even know where he is. I don't even know if he is..."

Blue Toad cut him off at the chase as he stated, "C'mon, Mario. Lance should be okay."

Hearing the wrong name of his younger brother not only made Mario mad but it also made him sore. The older Manfredi thought, _'Was this why Luigi left in the first place...?'_

"Luigi," Mario corrected, trying to keep calm.

"Who," Blue Toad asked, still measuring Mario.

Mario got madder and answered, "My younger brother."

Blue Toad just shrugged. That's when he said four words that Mario wasn't expecting.

"Never heard of him," he simply stated.

At this point, Mario got so mad that he almost punched Blue Toad. Instead, he took off the jacket and stormed out of the door. Peach saw him running off.

"Mario," she said, running after him.

...

Unknown to either of them, the blue spotted toad came out of the room, his eyes glowing red.

He took out a walkie-talkie and stated, _"Phase one: get Mario upset, complete. Phase two: bring Luigi here, in progress."_

...

Back with Mario, stormed out of the castle and ran into someone. Mario was too upset to notice but they had tumbled into each other. Mario saw that the person was Violet.

"Violet?" He asked.

"Hi Mario." Violet answered, with a smile.

Mario got to his feet, offered his hand to Violet, whom took it. Mario helped Violet up. She brushed herself off and that's when he noticed that Violet was wearing a purple hat with a snowflake imprint on it, a short sleeved purple blouse with a small white mushroom imprint on the right hand side, white shorts, and white running shoes.

Mario raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Violet lied, "Uh... I was planning to go for a jog. Maybe stop by and see Professor E Gadd, wherever he is."

Mario's face hadn't changed at all but he blankly gave Violet an invitation. She took it, knowing to give it to the professor. Mario walked off, without saying another word. He figured that he would follow Violet in secret so he could also see Professor E Gadd. Peach didn't see Mario walking off but she saw Violet there.

Peach greeted, frowning, "Hi Violet..."

Violet saw this as she asked, concerned, "What's wrong? What's going on with Mario?"

Peach shrugged sadly and answered, "No idea but something is wrong..."

Violet placed her hand on Peach's shoulder and promised, "I'll help you figure it out when I return from Professor E Gadd's."

Peach merely nodded, smiling at her. Violet hugged her, saying her farewell. Peach returned the hug, watching Violet jogging off. Unknown to either of them, Mario followed Violet to Professor E Gadd's.

...

Also unknown to everyone, Blue Toad saw this from the castle window, with his eyes still glowing red.

He took out his walkie-talkie and reported, _"Mario is on his way - following Princess Daisy to see Luigi. It won't be long now at all before Mario learns the truth... But here's the best part: Princess Peach is alone in the castle. Repeat: Princess Peach is alone in the castle."_

...

As Violet was jogging to Professor E Gadd's place, Mario followed at her at a safe pace. Violet finally arrived in Evershade Valley, being extra careful not be caught by one of the ghosts. Mario didn't know much about the ghosts and didn't proceed with caution. One of the Hiders came out of the vase in front of Mario. Mario jump back and before he could spring into action, a flash of light came out of nowhere. The Hider was sucked away as Mario saw someone in the shadows. The person stayed where they were. But Mario could make out something he could see...a ghost pup.

Mario went wide eyed as he asked, "Is that a ghost pup?" Before the person could answer, they took off. "Hey wait!" Mario cried out as he followed. The person ran faster and Mario ran faster. Finally, Mario pinned down the person and saw who it was. "Luigi?!" He blurted out, surprised.

Luigi slightly smiled as he replied, "H - hey Mario..."

Spettro, at this time, was growling at Mario. Mario was baffled as something was coming back to him...

...

-Flashback: 2 years ago...-

 _Professor E Gadd finally managed to find where King Boo was hiding out with the last piece of the Dark Moon...and the painting of Mario. Just recently, King Boo had returned to seek revenge on Luigi and the professor. That's when he grabbed Mario and entrapped him in a painting again. Luigi had just defeated the King Boo and took the last piece of the Dark Moon._ _Luigi celebrated and the illusion faded into where the shrine was. Luigi looked around, scared. That's when he saw the painting of Mario. Luigi ran over to it, his heart pounding in his chest. Mario needed to be free so he could continue being the Mushroom Kingdom's hero._

_"Mario," Luigi asked, knocking on the painting._

_Luigi was so upset by this that he didn't even noticed that Professor E Gadd pixelated himself in. The professor placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder and pointed at Luigi's Dark Light device._ _Luigi smiled as he shined it on the painting, making Mario return to normal. Mario smiled at his brother and shook his hand. He thanked Luigi for saving his life. Luigi smiled simply, a lot on his mind and heart. The toads that were working for the professor were also pixelated in, holding the other pieces of the Dark Moon. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, glad it was over. That's when he went over to them as Mario and Professor E Gadd watched. The Dark Moon fixed itself magically, sending out a pulse to settle down all of the ghosts. Mario came over to Luigi and looked up._ _Mario was proud of Luigi, he truly was a hero. After Professor E Gadd released all of the ghosts that Luigi caught, they celebrated. Polterpup - who had also returned to normal - walked over to Luigi, sadly. The ghost pup obviously felt bad for all that he did. Polterpup looked at Luigi with sad eyes. Luigi waved to him._

_"Hey doggie," said Luigi._

_Polterpup jumped up into Luigi's arms, happily._ _Polterpup licked Luigi a few times, making Luigi smile._

_"That's my bro," Mario stated, proudly._

_Luigi blushed - a little embarrassed as a greenie ghost took their picture._

-End of Flashback-

...

Mario gasped as he fainted, which was unlike the older Manfredi brother.

"Mario!" Luigi cried out, worried.

Unknown to either brother, this was only the beginning...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Okay, I hope the part of Mario fainting was believable. I didn't know what else to do and I'm saving for Mario's reaction to Luigi loosing his left arm for a future chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Mario felt something wet on his cheek, like a puppy licking his face. At first, he thought he was dreaming. But Mario felt some movement. The red hated plumber woke up and saw Spettro over him, wagging his tail happily.

"Polterpup?!" Mario blurted out, surprised.

Spettro barked as he went through the wall. Mario bolted up and followed the ghost pup downstairs. Almost instantly, he was in Professor E Gadd's lab.

Elvin saw Mario up and at them and greeted, "Ah, good to see you up and about my boy!"

Mario asked, rapid fire, "Professor E Gadd, what is going on?! Why didn't you tell me about the ghosts?! Why the hell didn't Luigi tell me?!"

"You remember..." Elvin reasoned, quietly.

"You bet I remember now what is going on?!" Mario blurted out.

That's when Violet came into the room and started to ask, "What's with all the...?" That's when she saw Mario up and about. She knew instantly she was in a lot of trouble but she didn't regret it, too much. She commented, "Mario, you're up."

Mario turned to her and warned, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Violet. So does Luigi."

Spettro stood next to Violet, looking sad. She petted him absentmindedly. That's when Luigi stepped out of the shadows, making his presence known.

Luigi told Mario, "She doesn't have to explain anything to you. I told her to keep quiet so that we could keep you safe from King Boo." Mario observed Luigi as he saw that he hadn't changed that much but was defiantly a lot stronger...but his left arm... It was about the same size as before. Mario was puzzled and before he could ask a question, Luigi approached Elvin. Luigi asked, "So what is going on Elvin?"

Elvin answered, "Seems like King Boo has indeed disappeared but more and more Boos are showing up. They are actually leaving Evershade Valley and headed towards Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario repeated, surprised.

"Why are they going to Mushroom Kingdom?" Violet questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Good question..." Luigi replied, a bit spooked. That's when the green hated ghost hunter realized something as he turned to Mario and asked, "You did make sure that Princess Peach wasn't alone...right?"

Mario's face turned a ghostly white instantly. Violet, Luigi, and Elvin did the same when they realized what Mario wasn't trying to tell them.

Luigi cursed, obviously upset, "Crap, you left her alone with just the toads and Toadsworth?!"

Elvin stated, calmly, "Now, now. You four will just have to go back to the kingdom post-haste!"

Violet nodded in agreement and replied, "Yes before those Boos get ahold of Peach!"

Spettro also barked in agreement as Luigi realized that he had no choice but to return home. They had to stop the Boos and their plan...whatever it was.

Luigi commented, "Fine. Violet, you take Mario and Spettro up to the border of Evershade Valley. I need to unload the Poltergust 5000."

Violet nodded as she left with Mario as Spettro followed.

Elvin turned to Luigi and pointed out, "You didn't capture any ghosts while Mario was out."

Luigi sighed and explained, "I know. I was hoping you could check my arm before we go. If Mario finds out, he won't allow me to return here after this crisis."

"Good point," Elvin replied.

With that, he checked on Luigi's arm.

...

Mario, Violet, and Spettro were headed towards the border - walking slowly that Luigi could catch up with them. Mario looked back at the Bunker, worried about his younger brother. Violet saw this as she knew the true reason Luigi wanted to lag behind.

Violet sweetly reassured, "Don't be so worried, Luigi will be fine."

"To think that he's been here this entire time," Mario stated, looking around.

Violet sighed, "I'm so sorry for not telling you, Mario."

"You were only doing what Luigi asked you to do," Mario reassured.

Violet just softly smiled at him as Mario saw that Spettro was starting to dig up ahead. Mario chuckled at that.

She pointed out, "That's the first time I heard you laugh in a long time, Mario."

"Yeah, it feels good," Mario stated.

By this time, Luigi had caught up to them.

Luigi told them, "Sorry about that, Professor E Gadd just loves to chat."

Mario turned to him and stated, "It's fine but we better get moving."

"Right," Luigi said, as he whistled to Spettro.

Spettro obeyed and ran over to the three of them.

"He's very well-trained," Mario complimented.

"Thanks but he's also a pain in the butt," Luigi joked, with a blush of pride and embarrassment.

Spettro looked confused as he panted. Violet giggled as the reunited Manfredi brothers chuckled. Mario was glad that Luigi was okay and well, he had to admit that he was getting worried. _'It'll be good to have him home even though he's only helping us to stop the Boos and save Peach,'_ Mario thought as the four of them hurried back to Mushroom Kingdom.

...

Unaware of the danger, Peach was being fitted for her wedding dress by the blue and a green spotted toads.

Green asked Blue, "Hand me the pins?"

"Sure," Blue answered, handing Green the cushion of pins. Green took it as there was a knock on the door. Blue asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, by boogity," answered Toadsworth.

"Come on in," Peach stated, sighing a bit, hoping it was Mario.

Toadsworth entered as he asked, "Mario hasn't returned yet?"

Peach shook her head, sadly. Toadsworth was surprised. Usually, Mario wouldn't leave Peach alone for this long...

Blue stated, "Your majesty, I'm going to get some more ribbon."

Peach dismissed him and once he was alone, his eyes glowed red as he pushed a button on his remote. Suddenly, the castle shook as night mysteriously fell. Peach, Toadsworth, and Green perked up.

Green asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't like this, by boogity," Toadsworth answered, on his guard.

Peach stated, "It might be Bowser again, you know. He'll do anything to get our kingdom."

Toadsworth didn't relax, since Mario wasn't here and Luigi was gone for a good two years. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed Luigi as much as Mario did. Anyways, the next thing he knew, a Boo appeared in front of him. Scared out of his mind, he stumbled backwards.

"Toadsworth," Green cried out, worried.

Another Boo appeared on the side of Green and spooked him. Green also stumbled backwards, surprised. Before either of them could get to their feet, a Shy Guy came in and tied both of them up.

"A Shy Guy! So Bowser is behind this!" Peach gasped.

One of the Boos, Boofon, ordered, "You're coming with us!"

"Get her," said the other Boo, Boola, said.

The Shy Guy snapped his fingers and instantly - a ton of Boos surrounded the princess. Before she could try and fight back like Mario had taught her, they left with her and the room went dark. The Shy Guy also had left the room as Blue showed up a few minutes later.

He asked, pretending to be surprised, "What on earth happened in here?!"

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: I hope that was worth the wait! Things are getting more and more mysterious, that's for sure! As we continue, more surprises will be coming for you and our heroes too! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

When Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Spettro arrived back to Mushroom Kingdom; they were surprised that it was night time.

Mario stated, "That's strange."

Violet added, "Yeah, it only takes an hour to get here from Professor E Gadd's lab in Evershade Valley."

Luigi shivered, scared as he replied, "I don't like the looks of this..." Spettro sniffed around and happened upon an orange spotted toad. Spettro barked, capturing Luigi's attention. The green hated ghost hunter ran over and saw what Spettro saw. Luigi petted the ghost pup as he commented, "Good dog..." That's when he shook Orange.

Mario and Violet came over. Violet saw Orange on the ground, face down.

Violet asked, as she came around, "Orange, are you okay?"

Orange came to and answered, a bit dizzy, "N - not really..."

"What happened?" Mario questioned.

Orange started to get up but collapsed again.

She answered, muffled, "They got her... The Boos have Princess Peach."

Violet gasped, as Mario made a fist, upset that he couldn't protect Peach.

He vowed, "They are going down!" Mario was about to run off but someone grabbed him by the arm. The red hated plumber spun around and saw Luigi was holding him back. And since Luigi was so strong, Mario couldn't fight against him. Mario cried, "Weegie! Let me go! I have to save Peach now before its too late!"

Luigi replied, upset, "You're better off doing it with a plan and knowing which way the Boos went. Plus, I have the Poltergust 5000 and I'm the only one that knows how to work it."

Mario hated to admit it but Luigi was right... Mario looked at Luigi and saw that he was upset. Mario cursed himself, _'Shit, the minute that we are on a mission together again, I called him Weegie. But I always called him that.'_ Spettro barked in agreement, breaking Mario's thoughts.

Violet agreed, "Luigi is right. We need to find Toadsworth!"

Mario nodded finally as Luigi let go of him. Orange finally managed to get up and saw Luigi.

She asked, surprised, "Luigi? You're back?"

"Not for long," Luigi answered, glaring at Mario.

To this, Mario sighed sadly.

...

As they headed up to the castle, Mario couldn't get over what happened between him and Luigi just a few minutes ago. Luigi wasn't holding back any emotion, it was obvious. But even though he was showing more emotion, he wasn't letting it cloud his judgement. Luigi even allowed Spettro to look ahead to find Toadsworth. _'Looks like those two years away from everything did him some good but why did he snap at me downstairs,'_ Mario thought. As Mario was lost in thought, Violet approached Luigi.

She whispered, "Why did you snap downstairs?"

"I guess I was just upset," Luigi whispered, shrugging.

"You guess?" Violet teased, even though she was whispering.

Luigi chuckled as he heard Spettro barking.

Mario stated, "Sounds like Spettro found Toadsworth."

Luigi shined his Dark-Light Device as they followed the paw prints. They entered the room as Spettro was wagging his tail, sitting at the side of Toadsworth, still out. Green was also still in the room (also out cold) as Blue looked panicked seeing Spettro.

Luigi reassured, "Relax, he's friendly."

Mario approached Blue and asked, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Blue shook his head and answered, "I'm afraid that I went out of the room to get ribbon for Peach's dress when it got mysteriously dark. The next thing I knew, the princess was yelling for help so I came back as fast as I could. But she was gone and these two were out cold!"

Violet knelt down to Toadsworth and started to shake him as she whispered, worried, "C'mon, Toadsworth... Wake up..."

Toadsworth eventually came to and saw Violet standing over him as he asked, "Violet...?"

Violet nodded as she helped him up and answered, "Careful, you've been through quite an ordeal."

Toadsworth came back to his senses and stated, "The Boos...the Boos have Princess Peach!"

Violet replied, "Yes, we know. Orange and Blue told us."

Toadsworth responded, "There's more, by boogity!"

Luigi asked, "What is it?"

Toadsworth, upon seeing Luigi, came into tears. He never expected that Luigi would come back.

He stated, his voice almost leaving him, "Luigi...you're alive and well!"

"I was surprised too," Mario replied, letting his presence known.

Toadsworth saw Mario and Spettro by him. He raised an eyebrow.

Luigi commented, "I'll explain later about my puppy. Right now, you said that there was more."

Toadsworth nodded and responded, "Yes, quite! Bowser is somehow behind all of this!"

Mario instantly made a fist.

Luigi got puzzled by this and asked, "Wait, he's _still_ trying to capture the kingdom?" He turned to Violet and stated, "You didn't tell me that in your letters. You said Mario finally proposed but not this..."

Violet confessed, "I was tired of trying to write to you about Bowser's failed attempts, mainly because you always seem to know that Mario will win. So I left it out."

Mario rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "You always knew that I would win?"

"This isn't about me," Luigi answered, hissing. Mario was stunned by this. That was twice that Luigi went off on him. Mario was a bit worried. Luigi added, "This is about stopping the Boos and Bowser. And then we save Peach. This doesn't revolve around you, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. And it doesn't revolve around me, Luigi James Manfredi."

Spettro went over to Green's face and started to lick it. Green woke up and saw Spettro. He screamed, scared as Luigi jumped up, also scared. Mario laughed at this as Luigi shot him a cold look. Mario was again surprised by this. _'Something happened,'_ the red hated plumber thought.

Green rambled, "A Shy Guy! A Shy Guy was here!"

"There's our prove that Bowser is behind this!" Mario stated, getting a bit agitated.

"Hold on, we still don't know if Bowser Jr. is also involved with this or not." Luigi pointed out, wisely.

Violet turned to Green and asked, "Do you have any idea where they went?"

Green shook his head as Blue asked, "Wouldn't they go back to Bowser's Castle?"

"Well, I'm gonna go check it out." Mario answered.

With that, Mario headed for the direction of the castle. Luigi didn't have a chance to stop him.

Luigi rolled his eyes as he told Spettro, "Follow him."

Spettro panted as the ghost pup followed Mario, wagging his tail.

Violet commented, "You're really being hard on Mario, Weegie. He just wants to save his fiance."

"He could do it with a better head on his shoulders..." Luigi replied.

"Mario always has been hot-headed about Peach, even you know that." Toadsworth pointed out.

Luigi shrugged as he turned to Violet and asked, "Can you watch over the kingdom while we're gone?"

Violet nodded as she answered, "You can count on me, Weegie."

Green stated, "Good luck to you and Master Mario."

Luigi smiled at Green and replied, "Thanks."

"I'll make us some hot tea, Toadsworth." Blue commented, as he left the room.

...

As he was headed for the kitchen, he brought out his walkie-talkie again.

He eyes turned red again as he reported, _"Mario and Luigi are on their way now. I repeat, red and green hat are coming."_

...

As Mario was walking down the path to head to Bowser's castle, he heard Polterpup's bark. He spun around and saw the ghost pup following him.

"Go away, Spettro." Mario hissed, still being his hot-headed self. Spettro whined sadly. Mario looked at him and saw that he was sitting down, giving Mario his puppy dog eyes. "Oh no, not the puppy dog pout..." He groaned.

"Gets to you too, huh?" A voice asked.

Mario looked up and saw Luigi coming towards him, looking ready for action...and anything.

Mario answered, "Yeah. Even though he's a ghost, he is kind of cute..."

Luigi chuckled as he stated, "Yeah but he's still a pain in the butt."

Spettro wagged his tail and stuck out his tongue, sitting at Luigi's feet. Mario and Luigi both laughed at this.

Mario looked at Luigi and asked, "So, are we going or not?"

Luigi nodded and answered, "We're going but let Spettro take the lead, he's a great tracker."

Spettro barked as he sniffed the ground and took the lead, letting the two Manfredi brothers follow behind him. Mario was still baffled by how Luigi was acting but he figured that things will fall into place shortly.

...

Anyways, eventually reached Bowser's castle and went inside. Not seeing any trace of anyone had the brothers worried.

"This is weird..." Mario stated.

Luigi replied, "Sure is..."

As they entered the library (which was needed to go to the throne room), they were ambushed.

Mario commented, "It's a trap!"

"How the hell did they know we were coming?" Luigi asked, surprised.

Mario shrugged as he was about to activate his Firebrand. One of the Koopas hit him hard, knocking off his concentration. Luigi started to suck up the Boos with Spettro's help. Suddenly, Paraboo hit Luigi from behind hard enough that it knocked him into Mario. Spettro was about to help but the Boos took him. Spettro whined, scared of the Boos and worried for Luigi.

Mario groaned as he woke and started to say, "Oh man, we are so out of..." That's when he saw Luigi's left arm out its socket. No blood was coming out strangely. That's when Mario's eyes widened in fright. He looked at Luigi, who was still out and saw that he was in no pain. That's when it clicked. Luigi lost his left arm while he was gone. "Synch..." Mario finished, in shock.

Luigi woke up and saw Mario there. Before he could ask about Spettro, he saw that Mario was holding his arm.

Luigi gripped his left socket and stated, near tears, "I can explain."

Mario blurted out, "Damn it, you better! I haven't seen you in two years and when I do, I find out that not only you're a ghost hunter but you lost your left arm!"

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Yes, I'm leaving it there! Ooh, I am so evil! How was Mario reaction? What will happen now? Is Spettro okay? Will Mario and Luigi save their friendship and their family? Will they save Peach? Who is Blue really? Is this the end of the Mushroom Kingdom? Stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

-Flashback: One Month Ago-

_Luigi was in the Cold Mine yet again, looking around and trying to find where all of the Boos were taking the power crystals. Spettro was next to Luigi as they hid behind some rocks._

_The green hated ghost hunter turned to his ghost pup and whispered, "I would like to know what those Boos are up to."_

_Spettro nodded as Luigi looked out again and saw that the Boos were gone. Luigi went over to investigate, with Spettro right behind him. At that moment, the ghosts in the crystals broke free. Of course, that scared the hell out of Luigi. Spettro quickly used his ghosts powers to hold the Greenie back. Luigi quickly started to collect electricity, using his Thunderhand. The electric ball was in Luigi's hands as he was about to throw it at the Slammer. But the Sneaker came up from behind Luigi and spooked him. Luigi lost control of his electric ball - due to losing his concentration - and it went down upon him, creating an explosion that shook the area. The ghosts quickly retreated after explosion. After the ghosts left, Spettro went over to Luigi. The ghost pup saw a pool of blood coming from the left side of his master. Spettro whined, stepping into the pool of the blood. Realizing that it was blood, Spettro yelped. Quickly grabbing the collar of Luigi's shirt, Spettro dragged the unconscious Luigi back to the Bunker._

_..._

_In the Bunker, Elvin was getting worried about Luigi. And he got more worried when Spettro dragged Luigi in._

_Elvin jumped to his feet and asked, "Spettro, what on earth happened?!"_

_That's when he saw Luigi's arm at an odd angle and all of the blood. As things clicked, Elvin fainted. Spettro yelped again as he ran as fast as he could to get help and he went to the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom._

_..._

_Violet was having a typical day but that's when heard some barking and yelping. Daisy looked out the window and saw Spettro, running towards her house._

_"Spettro?" She gasped, surprised that the ghost pup was here. Violet quickly went outside, her heart telling her something was wrong with Luigi. Upon getting outside, Violet opened her arms and Spettro ran straight into them. Violet held the ghost pup in her arms."What's wrong, boy?" She asked, her ice powers tensing. That's when she saw the blood on Spettro's paws. Violet saw this and knew her heart was right. Something was wrong. But Spettro was really freaked out. Violet knew that she had to calm him down. So she petted him gently, calming him down. Spettro looked at her, pulling on her shirt. That's when she knew. She needed a doctor for Luigi. She headed to Dr. Toadley's, holding the ghost pup in her arms. "Doctor?" She asked.  
_

_"Violet?" He asked, noticing the ghost pup. "What is that?!"_

_Violet answered, "Never mind that now, we have to help Luigi!"_

_"Y - you mean he's a - alive?" The toad doctor asked, surprised._

_Violet promised, "Yes and I'll explain later, right now, we have to go!"_

_Dr. Toadley nodded as the two of them headed out to Evershade Valley. Spettro had jumped out of Violet's arms on their way, going ahead of them._

_..._

_When they got to Evershade Valley, they happened upon Elvin and Luigi, both passed out. That's when Violet saw the pool of blood by Luigi's left side. She gasped, instantly running over to his side._

_Violet cried out, "LUIGI!"_

_Dr. Toadley was in shock but what shocked them more was Luigi was coming around. Dr. Toadley bent down to Luigi as he groaned in pain._

_He moaned, "Malleo..." Luigi's eyes open mysteriously and he sat up, looking around the room. Violet was about to ask him if he was alright but his sapphire eyes were empty. Something was wrong as it sent shivers down Violet's spine. Luigi spoke in Italian, "Me fratello Aiuto. Sono così spaventato e impaurito. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciare. Mi dispiace, il mio fratello..."_

_With that, he rolled his eyes back and fainted. While neither of them knew Italian very well, Dr. Toadley was in tears as he realized what just happened. Luigi thought he was dying. 'Not today,' Toadley thought, as he got to work as quick as he could._

_..._

_The next thing Luigi knew, he was awake in a bed, in a lot of pain. He screamed loudly._

_Dr. Toadley placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder and recommended, "Easy, Luigi. It'll hurt for awhile."_

_"D - Dr. Toadley?" Luigi asked, surprised._

_The doctor nodded as Violet let her presence known._

_"I'm here too." She stated._

_He asked, "H - how did you get here?"_

_Violet answered, "Spettro brought us here."_

_Luigi chuckled as he said, in Italian, "Il mio cucciolo fantasma... that ghost puppy of mine just saved my life..." Violet nodded in agreement as she climbed into the bed with Luigi. She kissed his cheek, sniffling. Luigi was about to lift his left arm to dry her tears but it never came up. The green hated ghost hunter was confused. He questioned, "Where's my left arm...? I can feel it so where is it?"_

_Dr. Toadley looked saddened as he answered, "Luigi, the reason you can feel it is because your mind thinks it is still there but...its not."_

_Luigi perked up at this and asked, "W - what?"_

_Violet had tears in her eyes as she explained, "You lost your left arm."_

_Luigi was surprised by this as he looked down at his body and saw that Violet and Dr. Toadley were speaking the truth. His entire left arm was gone._

_Luigi was in shock by this as he muttered in Italian, "Ho fallito, mio fratello. Ho fallito, Violet. Ho fallito tutti voi."_

_Violet took a stab in the dark and reassured, "You didn't fail us, Luigi. You are a hero."_

_"I don't feel like a hero," Luigi replied, shaking his head._

_That's when Violet kissed Luigi. Luigi was surprised by this as he blushed, slowly returning the kiss._

_Violet broke the kiss and responded, "You are a hero to me and to everyone that lives in Evershade Valley. They live in peace thanks to you. And I'll be here for you when Professor E Gadd gives you a fake arm."_

_"Promise?" Luigi asked, near tears._

_Violet kissed his cheek and answered, "Promise."_

_Keeping to her word, Violet stayed with Luigi all through his ordeal. Luigi was scared but felt a lot better that Violet was there for him. He held her with his right arm as they rested together._

...

_A few days later, Professor E Gadd managed to give Luigi a fake arm and it was like nothing had happened. Spettro also stayed by Luigi and Violet's side. Both Luigi and Violet were really proud of the ghost pup, he proved to be a very good friend and pet to Luigi._

_"I love you..." Luigi told him, petting his head._

_Spettro wagged his tail as he licked Luigi's face happily. Dr. Toadley smiled but was worried how he was going to keep this a secret from Mario._

-End of Flashback-

...

"And that's what happened..." Luigi stated, finally finished telling his story.

Mario was stunned, mad, and feeling protective of Luigi all at same time. Finally, the silence was broken as Luigi took his fake arm back.

Mario spat out, "And the reason I wasn't told this was because I didn't remember and you wanted to keep me safe from King Boo?!"

Luigi replied, "I seem to recall an older brother of mine doing the same when it came to Bowser."

Mario responded, "That was different!"

"How?! How is it different?!" Luigi asked. Mario was about to answer but then he realized that he had no answer. Luigi added, "See, Malleo? You have no answer to that."

Mario stated, "That might be true but I didn't want you to lose your arm, Weegie."

"I might lose more if we don't follow those Boos and get Peach and Spettro back!" Luigi pointed out.

Mario almost forgot about the ghost pup...and Peach but he wouldn't admit that to Luigi.

He huffed, "Fine but once this is over with, you are coming home and staying there. And no more ghost hunting."

Luigi was stunned by this. Not only was Mario being protective again but he was telling Luigi what to do.

Luigi refused, "No, Malleo. You may want to protect me and all but you don't tell me what to do. I'm no longer a little kid. I know your intentions were good...but so was mine."

Mario looked at him, surprised as he commented, "So you mean that losing your arm was worth it, Weegie?"

"In a weird way, yes." Luigi answered.

"That's it, you are so coming home after this." Mario stated, firmly.

To that, Luigi made a fist.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: And there you have it! Cliffhanger and flashback! What did you guys think? Believable or out there? Feedback is appreciated! And the Italian translation was provided by Google Translate. That helped me a lot since I don't know any Italian! Anyways, pl_ _ease read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Spettro had been carried away to an unknown place. Scared out of his mind, the ghost pup sat down and whined. He didn't like being alone without Luigi. That's when a gasp caught Spettro's attention. He turned and saw a beautiful princess in a cell. Her face was covered in dirt, her long blonde hair was a mess, she had tired sapphire eyes, she was wearing a rather dirty princess dress, barefooted, and her tiara lacking its luster. It was Peach. Spettro ran over to her, he liked to play with humans. But he was also worried about Peach. Spettro walked threw the bars as Peach became more frightened.

"Please don't hurt me..." Peach begged, scared out of her mind. Spettro tilted his head as he licked the dirt off of her face. Peach realized that he was friendly and sat down, holding Spettro in her lap. Peach cooed, "Why you aren't trying to hurt me, you're just worried..." Spettro barked as he licked her face again. Peach giggled as she looked at his tags. "Spettro." She read as she looked at the Polterpup. She smiled and commented, "That name suits you." Polterpup wagged his tail happily. Peach introduced, "My name is Peach Toadstool, heiress to the Mushroom Kingdom throne."

Spettro, even though he knew that, licked her face again. Peach giggled more as he got on his lap. Peach smiled, welcoming the much needed company. She was getting really depressed that Mario wouldn't save her in time. But she then got curious about her new friend who was now in her lap. Peach thought, ' _Where did you come from my friend? Who do you belong to? And why are you staying here with me when you can easily escape?'_ That's when Peach saw the back of the tags. It read: _'If found, please return back to Luigi Manfredi in Evershade Valley at Professor E Gadd's.'_ Peach gasped softly as she looked at Spettro, who looked at her curiously. She couldn't believe that Luigi was alive...but he was.

Peach whispered, "Luigi, if you're here, I hope that Mario is with you."

With that, she hugged Polterpup as she fell asleep on the hard cold floor. As she slept - rather uncomfortable - she had a dream where she was married to Mario, Luigi was back home and married to Violet, and Spettro would be the guard dog of their children. She was thinking that they had a boy, they would name him Melvin. And if it was a girl, they would name her Pamela. Peach blushed in her sleep, dreaming about her future.

...

Back with Manfredi brothers, Luigi shone his Dark-Light Device around, hoping that he would at least find Spettro's tracks. But no luck.

The red hated plumber sighed annoyed as he stated, "Give it up, Weegie. The Boos carried him off. He couldn't have left any paw prints."

Before the green hated ghost hunter could explain, the Dark-Light Device picked up something ghostly paw prints.

Luigi smirked as he replied, "You were saying, Malleo."

"H - how did he do that?" Mario asked, surprised, as he followed Luigi.

Luigi answered, "Spettro and I came up with this plan, in case we got separated by accident. He would make paw prints, like a trail, and I would follow them til I found him. Until then, he stayed put."

Mario stated, "Must've been hard to train him to do that."

"It was at first but he's a pretty loyal puppy." Luigi replied, still following the trail.

Mario commented, "After the way he saved your life, I can see that."

Luigi stated, "Yeah and that's why he needs to stay in Evershade Valley with me."

Mario questioned, "What? I thought I told you that I wanted you to come home?"

"I took that as more of a _'suggestion'._ " Luigi explained. He further added, "I'll be there for the wedding but afterwards, I have to go back to Evershade Valley and help finish off Elvin's research. He's actually onto something new...parallel dimensions. I want to help him see this through. You might not understand that but that's what I would like to do."

With that, Luigi headed off without saying another word. Mario followed, doing the same.

...

Back with Peach and Spettro, the little ghost pup saw that Peach was still dirty. Spettro gently licked her face, making her smile in her sleep. Spettro continued until Peach finally woke up to see her four legged ghost friend.

She cooed, "Aw, it is so nice to wake up to a sweet pup like you instead of those evil Koopas." Spettro panted but then perked straight up. Peach saw this and asked, "What's wrong?" Just then, Spettro immediately got in front of Peach and started to growl. "Spettro?" Peach asked, confused to why the ghost pup was defending her. She saw nothing. That was until a flash of light appeared and she heard evil cackling. Peach had to close her eyes due to the light but when she opened them, she saw King Boo and Bowser together. "Bowser and King Boo..." She hissed.

Bowser smirked evilly, "Hello, Peach."

King Boo looked at her as he saw Spettro standing in front of her, growling at them. He smirked and stated, "Well, if it isn't Luigi's ghost pooch."

Bowser didn't seem surprised by this, almost if he knew Luigi was still alive and asked, "So that means that Mario and Green Stache are on their way?"

"It won't be long til they finish tracking Polterpup and get here," King Boo answered.

Peach put two and two together as she stated, "So you kidnapped Spettro to lure Mario and Luigi here, to trap them!"

Bowser replied, "You got it, those two are going to take a tumble."

King Boo added, "Yes, then I - mean we - will take over Mushroom Kingdom!"

Peach hissed as Spettro growled, "You won't get away with this!"

"Wanna bet?" King Boo stated, with a smirk.

"See you, Peach-y." Bowser added as King Boo teleported them out.

When they were gone, Spettro eventually calmed down and turned to Peach, looking a tad worried.

Peach smiled at her loyal friend and stated, "I'm okay, thank you for defending me. You are a very loyal pup."

With that, she knelled down to Spettro and scratched under his chin. Spettro's tail wagged in happiness.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Okay, it is official, Luigi & Polterpup/Spettro are my two favorite characters in the Mario series. I really want to see more of the ghost pup plus more of Luigi stepping up and out of Mario's shadow. I do hope that I captured the cuteness with Polterpup and Peach, I thought it would be sweet if Polterpup kept Peach company while they waited for Luigi & Mario to arrive. Anyways, forgive my ranting! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

 Luigi was in the lead with Mario right behind him. Neither of the Manfredi brothers said anything to the other, Luigi pissed that Mario was trying to control him to come home through his protectiveness. And Mario pissed that Luigi lost his left arm because of all of this and refused to come home with him like he had told him to. So the other brother was pissed at the other and one false move, the air could come from all around quiet to all around fight. Mario looked at Luigi as he rested the Dark-Light Device.

Mario decided to ask a simple question as he asked, "So what does the Dark-Light Device do exactly?"

Luigi answered, "It allows you to see thing that are invisible by spirit balls that the Boos generate and the ghost energy that Spettro brings out."

"Cool... Professor E Gadd invented that...?" Mario questioned.

Luigi nodded, not much in the mood of talking. He was worried about Spettro. _'I hope he's okay,'_ Luigi thought. The green hated ghost hunter knew that worrying would do him no good so he took a five. Luigi sat down on something...and it was Koopa. He landed on the ground, a bit hard. The red hated plumber busted up laughing at this. The green hated ghost hunter shot him a look but his thoughts were - not only on Spettro - but also on whether or not if King Boo really got stronger or not. It was nerve wrecking to think that he did. Luigi barely defeated him the second time around. Just then, the two of them heard a girl scream.

"Peach!" Both brothers breathed as they dashed towards the scream.

When Mario and Luigi got to the source of the scream, they saw Bowser on the ground, knocked out. Spettro was in front of Peach, both of them were looking horrified. King Boo looked larger in size, looking more powerful. King Boo saw the Manfredi brothers and evilly smirk. Luigi's knees were knocking together as he was beyond scared.

"Luigi!" Peach breathed, not believing that he was indeed alive.

King Boo announced, "Hahaha, I knew if I worked fast enough you two would show."

Mario stood ready, getting his red fire started and stated, "You're not going to get away with this!"

King Boo laughed evilly and replied, "Wanna bet? All of this was my plan. I planned for Luigi to lose his arm to gain more time to gather power crystals so that I could get more power! I've been working on this ever since you proposed to Peach! So I have six months of power and all of Bowser's power since he was stupid enough to trust me! And with my insider in the castle, I knew every move you made!"

"So there was an uncover Boo disguised as a Toad in the castle..." Luigi managed to say, still shaking.

King Boo replied, "Very good, you figured it out. And now, you two are coming with me!"

King Boo came towards them, his face looking dark. Luigi scrambled for the flashlight and used Stroboscope to flash King Boo. King Boo shield his eyes as Mario activated his Firebrand, throwing a red fire ball at him. King Boo got burned from this as he snuffed it out, fast. Mario cursed under his breath. This battle was going to be long and hard. Luigi was still scared stiff as he looked over and saw Spettro protecting Peach. _'Spettro,'_ Luigi thought. He smiled at the memories that he shared with Spettro. He first saw Spettro in the Gloomy Manor, where he was playing with a gem in his dog house and he threw it into the tree. Spettro had become a pain in the neck when it took a key that Luigi needed to open the Hollow Tree. Luigi chased Spettro all around, trying to get the key. Spettro managed to escape after licking Luigi and Elvin's face. The next time Luigi saw Spettro was when the hour hand was missing so he could open the gate. That was at the Old Clockworks.

Again Luigi had to chase Spettro all around, trying to get the hour hand. Spettro managed to escape again after yet again licking Luigi and Elvin's face. The last time Luigi saw Spettro was the Treacheous Mansion where Spettro stole the front door key to the mansion. Again, Luigi chased Spettro all around to get the key again and managed to catch him for good. _'No,'_ Luigi thought, _'after all we've been through, Spettro never let me down... Sure, he has been a pain in the neck but he's been a loyal friend and pet to all of us. I'm not letting Spettro down. I'm not letting Peach down. I'm not letting Violet down. And most importantly...I'm not letting Mario down. Not again.'_

"You are going down, King Boo," said Luigi as he activated the Thunderhand.

Luigi gathered up some green electricity and hurled the ball at King Boo. Like the fire, King Boo shook off the electricity. It was going to be a very long fight...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: I'm not gonna say anything about the chapter. I'm just gonna let you enjoy. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Luigi knew from experience that the Stroboscope and the Dark-Light Device would have little or no effect at all on King Boo. Granted, their attacks would weaken him but the master of all illusions was clever, evil, and powerful. Luigi did want to take down King Boo alone but knew better. Mario, on the other hand, followed his instincts and push Luigi out of the way. He quickly gathered his red fire to burn King Boo again. But King Boo was ready for this and quickly used his illusion powers on Mario. This made Mario think that the battlefield was a large pool of water. Mario quickly caught his breath, cursing before he did. In an instant, Mario's red flames were out and he couldn't use them. Luigi was on top of the water and on the side of the battlefield. The illusion was clearly strong enough for everyone to see. King Boo had gotten a lot stronger.

Luigi asked, "Damn it, is he crazy?!"

Peach yelled, "Luigi, you have to help him, for Grambi's sake!"

"How the hell do I help him?!" Luigi asked, frustrated.

Luigi looked at the water as Spettro licked his face. Mario was badly getting beaten because he came under-prepared. Luigi got more and more upset as he made a fist. His whole body started to glow a brilliant green light. Peach gasped as Spettro looked startled. What was going on? Luigi's body started to glow green more as he got more upset. For the first time, he was going to use his emotions to his advantage. Finally, his whole body was cackling of the Thunderhand and glowing of a green light.

Luigi said, in Italian, "Minacci i miei amici. Minacci la mia ragazza. È minacciato mio fratello. Ora, vi sentirete la mia piena ira!"

Peach gasped again as she translated, "You threaten my friends. You threaten my girlfriend. You threatened my brother. Now, you will feel my full wrath!" Spettro was in shock. Never has he seen his master this upset or this powerful before. Just then, Mario surfaced and dragged himself to the sidelines. Once he caught his breath, he saw the same sight as everyone else did. Before Mario could react, Luigi dove into the water, causing the water to conduct it. King Boo was forced out of the water, hurt from the attack. Luigi came out next as he gathered some electricity around his fist, punching King Boo. The electricity went through King Boo this time as he got paralyzed from the attack. Peach cheered, smiling, "Go, Luigi, go!"

Spettro howled, helping Peach cheer as Mario sat there in awe of his younger brother and the Thunderpunch he was using. Was this really happening? Was he really being the one on the sidelines? _'There is no way in hell I'm missing this fight,'_ Mario thought. That's when everyone saw King Boo change the illusion from water to sand.

"Sand can't conduct electricity!" Peach stated.

Spettro yelped and was about to jump in but Mario stopped him.

He commanded, "No, you're mission is to protect the princess. I'll help."

And with that, Mario ran over to Luigi as he saw the supplies and grabbed them. Mario grabbed the ice flower and turned into his ice form. He changed the sand to ice, allowing Luigi to gain speed. Peach and Spettro watched in awe as Mario froze all of the spirit balls. When Luigi got behind King Boo, he zapped the king of illusions again. The master of illusions cried out in agony as the battlefield actually turned back to normal. Luigi still wasn't calming down, in fear that he would lose this strong power he had. Anyways, King Boo floated up and actually produced his own lightning clouds and a maze that consisted with fire pits with underground lava. Mario powered up his own red fire power and was now glowing a magnificent red to Luigi's awesome green glow. King Boo cackled evilly at Manfredi's brothers and their determination to win.

"You two won't win!" The king of illusions declared.

Mario ignored King Boo and gave Luigi a boost up into the clouds. Mario dived into the lava as Luigi went from cloud-to-cloud. Mario stayed underneath the lava, like he was staying underwater. Just then, Luigi emerged from the clouds, making a green Thunderpunch. His body was glowing green and partially covered with dark gray clouds, making him look more dangerous.

Luigi started to say, "Want..."

Mario emerged from the lava, making a punch - a Fire Punch. His fist started to glow of fire. His body was glowing red as the lava made the glow much stronger and brighter.

Mario started to add, "To..."

Both brothers said, punching King Boo at the same time, "Bet!"

Both punches landed at the exact same time. King Boo yelped in pain and fainted towards the ground. Luigi grabbed the Poltergust 5000 and sucked King Boo into it. Everything went back to the right time as the kingdom was freed. Even the blue spotted toad that a Boo possessed turned back to normal. Mario landed to the ground, turning back to normal. Luigi was the next to land on the ground, also turning back to normal. That's when both brothers struck a pose together, Mario earned kisses from Peach while Luigi earned doggy kisses from Spettro. There was still friction between Mario & Luigi.

...

A few hours later; Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Spettro finally returned back to Mushroom Kingdom. Violet greeted Luigi with a big kiss, making the green hated ghost hunter blush as Spettro barked happily. Mario and Peach laughed at the sight but Violet and Luigi didn't seem to care. As the two of them were in the middle of their kiss, Mario turned to Peach.

Mario asked, "So why did King Boo want to capture you?"

"I don't know but he said something about my star power." Peach answered, shrugging.

Luigi broke out of his kiss with Daisy and stated, "That doesn't sound like King Boo..."

Mario replied, "Well, I don't care if it was like King Boo or not! We have Peach back and now we can proceed with the wedding!"

Luigi still was unsure but he had something to do first. Luigi looked at Violet shyly.

He stammered, "V - Vi...?"

"Yes Luigi?" She asked, looking at him.

Luigi nervously got down on one knee and brought out a diamond ring. Violet gasped as she looked at Luigi. He gulped down his nervousness.

He asked, "V - Violet J - Jasmine C - Calico, will you...marry me?"

Violet was crying happily as she answered, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Luigi James Manfredi!"

Luigi nervously place the diamond ring on Violet's finger and before he had time to get up, Violet kissed him, still crying happily. Spettro howled happily as Mario and Peach laughed at the sight. Luigi broke the kiss as he nervously wiped away Violet's tears. She smiled at him as Mario still was a little sore at Luigi. Things weren't exactly over.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Enjoy everyone! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A few weeks later..._

Mario was nervously getting his tuxedo on for his wedding. He couldn't believe that today was the day he was getting married...and becoming the king of Mushroom Kingdom. Toadsworth was crying all morning, thrilled that this day finally came. Yoshi was even invited to the wedding as was Rosalina. Luigi was the best man while Violet was the bridesmaid. Orange was the flower girl and Green was the ring bearer. Toadsworth was the one to carry out the coordination of Mario. Blue was with Mario and Luigi. Spettro was standing guard, being have declare the royal pup of Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi chuckled at his ghost pup as he stated, "Glad to know that you haven't changed now that you are a royal pup." Spettro tilted his head in confusion. Mario and Blue both busted up laughing. Luigi smiled as he turned to Blue and asked, "So you don't remember what happened with the Boo possessing you or anything like that?"

Blue shook his head and answered, "No, I don't remember a thing... I just remember getting soap to put in the bathrooms and that was it."

Luigi seemed like he was in thought as Mario went over to him.

Mario asked, "Weegie, I thought I told you that I didn't want to think about this?"

Luigi apologized, "Sorry Malleo, I guess being with Professor E Gadd for so long has got me suspicious..."

Blue stated, "Sure hasn't stopped you from being emotional."

Mario - who would usually wear his signature red hat but was wearing a red tie instead - nodded in agreement. Luigi wasn't wearing his signature green hat either but he was wearing a green tie instead, like Mario.

Luigi shrugged and replied, "Being emotional is just apart of who I am. Daisy doesn't want me to change and neither do I."

Mario responded, "Perhaps but I was impressed on how well you handled yourself on our mission. You made good and decent calls, proving that you can be a leader." Luigi blushed and before he could say anything, Mario started to add, "However..."

"However?" Luigi repeated, perking up.

Mario explained, "However, when you don't have control of your emotions, you lose control of your powers. For example, when you lost your arm, your fear got to you and that's when you lost control of your green electricity."

"It was three against two!" Luigi pointed out, making a fist.

He rather liked expressing his emotions for he didn't want to be an emotionless battler.

Mario replied, "I realize that, Weegie, but you should've kept your guard up when you knew a Sneaker was involved with the battle."

Luigi was getting mad but before he could say anything, someone came into the room. It was Toadsworth. He was wearing a tuxedo like Mario and Luigi.

He announced, "Mario, we're ready."

"As am I." Mario commented.

Toadsworth nodded as he went into the church. Blue followed, leaving Manfredi brothers alone.

The younger brother put his anger at Mario aside and asked his older brother, "So, ready to be the king of Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I suppose so." Mario answered, nervous.

Luigi shook his head at this. _'And he was complaining about me being emotional. Damn it, he's just as bad as I am,'_ Luigi thought. Luigi helped Mario out of the room and they stood at the altar, side-by-side. Mario took a deep breath and quickly hid his nervousness. As the music started, Violet came in after Orange and Green. Luigi blushed at her purple bridesmaid dress. She was so beautiful. Spettro ran to the doors and opened them with his ghostly paws. Standing there was Peach, on the arm of Toadsworth, as she held her bouquet. Yes, Toadsworth was giving her away since her own parents were long since dead. Peach was wearing a beautiful white dress that went all the way down to her feet. She had pink ribbons an the top and bottom of the dress. Her veil was a very light pink, which brought out her dark pink lipstick. She was also wearing white and pink high heeled shoes.

Mario let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Luigi smiled at Peach, he had to admit that she would make a great sister-in-law...and a queen. Toadsworth brought her down the aisle and they finally got to the altar.

The pastor asked, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do" Toadsworth answered, near tears.

Peach kissed his cheek as she joined Mario. About an hour later, the ceremony was nearly over with.

The pastor announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Mario immediately took over the veil and kissed Peach. Peach returned the kiss as everyone clapped. Toadsworth then brought over a tiara and crown. The pastor announced, "And now, it is time for the official crowning of our new king and queen!" Toadsworth gestured to Luigi and Daisy. They took the tiara and crown for Toadsworth. He asked Mario and Peach, "Do you both vow to follow and uphold the rules of the kingdom?"

Mario and Peach answered, "We vow to follow and uphold the rules of the kingdom."

Toadsworth took the tiara from Violet and went over to Peach first. She lowered her head as Toadsworth crowned her as queen. She stood up proudly. Toadsworth took the crown from Luigi and went over to Mario last. He lowered his head as Toadsworth crowned him as king. He stood up proudly. Luigi and Violet, walked off to the sides as Mario and Peach walked up a bit.

Toadsworth announced, "Now presenting the king and queen of Mushroom Kingdom: Mario and Peach Manfredi!"

The citizens of Mushroom Kingdom celebrated as Spettro howled. Luigi and Violet laughed at that as Mario and Peach headed out of the church, where their limo was waiting. As Mario and Peach got into the limo, they managed to drive off into the sunset with everyone waving goodbye. For Spettro, he was howling as they left. Professor E Gadd managed to find Luigi.

He yelped, "Luigi!"

Luigi spun around and asked, "Professor E Gadd?"

Violet and Spettro saw him too.

Elvin caught his breath as he said, "I am so glad to see you three!"

Violet asked, "Elvin, what's wrong?"

"Come with me!" Elvin answered, panicked as he ran off.

Violet, Luigi, and Spettro followed him; confused.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: I know that the ceremony was not all that great but I tried. I hope to improve it a bit for Luigi and Violet's wedding, since that was the main pairing I wanted to focus on. Luigi/Violet is my favorite pairing. I like Mario/Peach but not as much as Luigi/Violet. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	14. Chapter 14

Back in Evershade Valley, Elvin got to Gloomy Manor. Luigi, Violet, and Spettro were with him as Luigi was waiting for some Greenies would could out a bug them. Nothing happened though, making Luigi a bit worried. He still didn't like ghosts even after all of this time.

Violet asked, going into the lab, "Now can you tell us what's going on?"

Elvin nodded and answered, "Yes, I've been thinking about that Boo that possessed Blue. Something doesn't smell right with the whole thing."

"I got that too." Luigi stated, "In fact, I had to hold my tongue in front of Mario. He didn't want to talk about it."

Elvin replied, "That might've been for the best in the long run, Luigi. I've gone over the reports and something just doesn't add up. Granted, all the Boos are long gone but the Shy Guy that was reported to have been seen is still missing."

Violet responded, "That's strange... that's how we knew that King Bowser was involved."

Elvin stated, "Yes, keep in mind, but Bowser didn't get a chance to do anything."

Luigi added, "Because King Boo absorbed his power."

Elvin nodded again and responded, "Correct but why would King Boo want Peach? He doesn't know anything about her Star Power. At least Bowser's reasons made sense as to why he wanted Peach, to take over the Kingdom. But I think the Shy Guy was controlling those Boos to give Peach to King Boo and then to another party."

"What like a change of the guard?" Violet asked, confused.

"In a way of saying, yes." Elvin answered, pushing up his glasses.

Luigi was really puzzled now as he asked, "Then why did those same Boos take Spettro?"

Elvin explained, "Now those Boos were working for King Boo, no Shy Guy was in the area so grabbing Spettro was apart of King Boo's original plan. He probably wanted to lure you and Mario there, possibly to put you in portraits so no one could stop the person - whomever they are - from getting Peach. With you two out of the way, Peach would be defenseless even with her Star Power and Spettro at her side."

Violet and Luigi exchanged horrified looks.

Luigi stated, "I knew something wasn't right."

Violet asked Elvin, "So what do we do now?"

Elvin answered, "Not much we can do for the moment. I will continue to watch this while you and Luigi are on your honeymoon." Luigi blushed at that, he still couldn't believe that was getting married in three weeks. Elvin questioned, "Speaking of the honeymoon, are you going to take Spettro with you or is he going to stay here with me?"

Spettro perked up at this, tilting his head.

Luigi looked at Daisy and asked, "What do you think? Do you want to bring Spettro?"

"If we bring Polterpup, who will guard Elvin?" Violet questioned.

Elvin pointed out, "Oh, don't worry about me, lass. I do have the Poltergust 5000."

Luigi bent down to Spettro's eye level and asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

Spettro licked Luigi's face a few times, giving Luigi his answer. Violet giggled.

_..._

_Three weeks later..._

Luigi couldn't believe it. Today was _his_ wedding day. It had also been three weeks since Elvin told them his theory. Luigi decided to shelf it, he was going to return it when the time was right. Right now, he was getting married! He was wearing a tuxedo with a spectacular green tie. Mario was with him, also wearing a tuxedo and a red tie.

Mario was grinning from ear-to-ear as he asked, "Nervous baby bro?"

"Yes, as always..." Luigi answered. Mario busted up laughing as Luigi blushed, embarrassed. "Malleo..." Luigi warned.

Mario was still laughing as he stated, "S - sorry Weegie but it is funny. It's just Violet. It's not like she is royalty."

"True but I seem to remember that you also got nervous too." Luigi teased. To this, Mario glared at him. Luigi shrugged as he stated, "True story."

Before Mario could say anything, someone came into the room. It was Toadsworth. He was wearing a tuxedo like Mario and Luigi.

He announced, "Luigi, we're ready."

Luigi took a deep breath as he nervously replied, "So am I."

Toadsworth went out to the church.

Mario put his anger at Luigi aside and asked, "So, ready to be married?"

Luigi twirled his thumbs around nervously as he answered, "I'm not sure if I am... What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" Mario joked.

Luigi grabbed his nose, scared after Mario said that. Mario busted up laughing again. Luigi groaned, he hated when Mario picked on him. The two of them headed out of the room and stood at the altar, side-by-side like before. Mario was Luigi's best man as Peach was Violet's bridesmaid. A purple spotted toad was the flower girl as Spettro was the ring bearer.

Mario leaned into Luigi and whispered, "You really trust Spettro with that task?"

"With my life." Luigi whispered.

As the music started, Peach came in after Purple and Spettro. Mario smiled at his wife in her pink bridesmaid dress. She was so beautiful. Elvin walked to the doors and opened them. Standing there was Violet, on the arm of Toadsworth, as she held her bouquet. Yes, Toadsworth was giving her away since her own parents were not in this world. Daisy was wearing a beautiful purple dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She had white ribbons an the top and bottom of the dress. Her veil was a light purple, which brought out her dark purple lipstick. She was also wearing white flat shoes. Luigi instantly blushed and got more nervous. Mario smiled at Violet, he had to admit that she would make a great sister-in-law. Toadsworth brought her down the aisle and they finally got to the altar.

The pastor asked, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do." Toadsworth answered, proudly and near tears.

Violet kissed his cheek as she joined Luigi. About an hour later (and after many stammers from Luigi), the ceremony was nearly over.

The pastor announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Luigi nearly stumbled as he took over the veil and kissed Violet. Violet returned the kiss as everyone clapped. Toadsworth then brought over a tiara and crown.

The pastor announced, "Now presenting: Luigi and Violet Manfredi!"

Everyone celebrated. Spettro again howled, it was just like when Mario and Peach got married. Mario and Peach laughed at that as Luigi and Violet headed out of the church, where their limo was waiting. Spettro jumped into the limo first, followed by Luigi and Violet. Eventually, the threesome managed to drive off into the sunset with everyone waving goodbye. Mario still felt a bit of anger towards Luigi and vice versa but that quickly was forgotten when the limo was out of sight. Peach turned to Mario. Mario looked at her. Mario saw that Peach looked like she was going to burst from happiness.

Mario stated, "Hey, I'm happy too but not that happy."

Peach shook her head and replied, "Sweetie, there's more to this day. I have an announcement for our kingdom...and you."

Mario perked up as they returned to Mushroom Kingdom. It was there that she announced that she was pregnant. Mario, upon hearing this, fainted. Peach gasped at this as she tried to wake up Mario. They were all unaware that the trouble was just beginning...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: That is the last chapter! Yes, I left a big cliffhanger and no true ending but there is a reason! I plan to make a sequel to this! It will be a crossover between Mario and Pokémon. Here's what I'm thinking: you guys know the Pichu brothers from the short special in Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unown, Pikachu and Pichu? ...no? The one with messy hair I've called Jonathon "John" Patrick in my earlier stories. The one with straight hair I've called Peter "Pete" Jonah also in my earlier stories. And instead of the Big City, they live in Chicago. Well, they are gonna important for the sequel. How, you ask? I can't tell, that would reveal too much! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
